


Beautiful Nightmare

by Lannii



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannii/pseuds/Lannii
Summary: High School, almost-maybe, girlfriends find themselves working together as adults. Will old tensions run high or will they give each other a chance?





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Anyway, this has been bouncing around my head for a while and I hope you enjoy it. *Also my work and school schedule is crazy so bear with me on updates. xo

_Silas Elementary School (present day)_

Laura has been sitting in her car for twenty minutes. She never thought this is where she would be back in her hometown, her old school let alone as a teacher. Sure she loved kids but this wasn’t what she wanted to be. Driving to the school nostalgia hit her like a monsoon out of nowhere. A beautiful, infuriating, raven haired girl and night she would never forget flashed through her mind. 

_6 years earlier_

Laura couldn’t stop smiling on her bike ride home; soft mist and a cool breeze from the rain earlier. The party at Perry’s house was so much fun. Laf shot peanuts out of their nose and Kirsch laughed so hard he spit his drink all over Danny; which made Danny shove a cupcake in his face. Out broke a cupcake food fight where everyone was covered and Perry stood mortified when Laf started to clean the floor before Perry could freak out. SWERVE! Laura breaks as fast as she can when a girl crossing her path breaks her from her daydream.

“Shit, watch where you’re going”

“I’m so sorry, wait” suddenly she clearly saw the girl she almost hit was none other than Carmilla Karnstein.

Carmilla was breathtakingly gorgeous and she knew it. Laura didn’t know why but Carmilla’s smirk and sarcastic comments made her so angry. Carmilla was smooth, elegant, and always had a witty comeback in hand. Granted she had never actually had a conversation just overheard and received the occasional smirk. Something about her rubbed her the wrong way. But tonight something was different she didn’t look confident with her usual smirk. She looked lost and was wet which means she had to be out in the storm earlier. Why would Carmilla Karnstein be walking alone in the rain on a Friday night? 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked barely above a whisper.

Carmilla looked up with complete shock on her face like no one had ever asked her this before. Laura noticed a cut on her lip and a bruise by her eye, but before she could comment. Carmilla smiled and laughed, Laura never knew such a beautiful sound could come from her, as she stepped forward she wiped Laura’s cheek with her finger maybe letting it linger too long and then sucked on her finger.

“Yum frosting and thanks for asking _cupcake_ but I’m fine.” She smiled not as full as before her eyes went back to sadness as she walked away leaving Laura sitting on her bike completely confused in the street. 

A knock on her car window brought her back and of course, it was Laf with their face pressed against the glass. “It was now or never Hollis” one last pep talk couldn’t hurt right. At least she was working with Laf.


End file.
